


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 5 Minor Character Updated

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [5]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 5 Minor Character Updated

Name: Feykaka

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Alias: None

Occupation: Doctor and trader

Affiliation: Kaka Clan

Status: Alive

Personality: Motherly (To young children), caring, selfless

Appearance: Traditional kaka hoodie, but snow white with sky blue highlights, sky blue fish shaped zipper, sky blue skinny jeans, snow white high healed boots, has her hair in a long pony tail that exits through the back of her hood.

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Skin Tone: white

Known Relationships: Jaykaka (Lover) Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) Siblings (Deceased) Maykaka (Daughter) Taokaka (Sister-in-law)

Likes: Music, plays, flowers, raspberry flavored sweets, children

Dislikes: Violence, wolves, weapons

Other: Lost everyone including the young children of her village to the infamous bio-wolf. Wandered aimless until she found her way Kagutsuchi where she was attacked by thugs and saved by her eventual lover Jaykaka. After Jaykaka helped her recover she told him of her village's fate which caused the adopted kaka tribe member to go on a journey to hunt down and kill Gado Jackson. She followed Jaykaka along to provide her support for his journey. After Jaykaka killed Gado she thought he was going to die and confessed her love for him thinking it would be the last time they would speak together. Was embarrassed beyond words when she found out Jaykaka only had a few broken ribs and a broken arm when she thought he was dying. Was glad when Jaykaka confessed he loved her to. She dated Jaykaka for 6 years before marrying him, because they slept together and Feykaka found out she was pregnant with their child. Was nervous when telling Jaykaka she was pregnant, but was surprised when he fainted from the news. She was glad to know he was excited which she found out when he picked her up and spun around chanting "I'm gonna be a dad" several times and kissed her. Loves watching musicals with her daughter as it combines the beauty of music with the art of acting and dancing something they both enjoy. Her and Jaykaka unconsciously had their first kiss when camping one night after having a "heart-to-heart" talk something they both enjoyed, but were embarrassed about it for doing so without warning. Often scolded Jaykaka for his reckless behavior through out their journey. As they traveled together Feykaka realized that not all hope was lost, because Jaykaka became her inspiration of hope.

Theme: 7 Years By Lukas Graham (Instrumental Version)


End file.
